


FOR SALE

by CAOKU



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAOKU/pseuds/CAOKU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>架空，CK，罗总裁包养卡秘书。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

【1】

里卡多气喘吁吁地推开会议室的门，一桌子的人都抬头看他——他迟到了。  
“对……对不起……”里卡多局促地道歉。  
“你这个月迟到4次了。”经理穆里尼奥板着脸地说，“而且昨天已经我已经强调过，今早克里斯蒂亚诺要开会，必须按时到。”  
“对不起对不起，我家里出了点意外……”里卡多低着头，站在门口进退都不是。  
“克里斯蒂亚诺十分钟之前就来过，说人没到齐会就不开，就又走了。”  
里卡多咬着嘴唇，说不出话来。他今天早上迟到实在是迫不得已。他租住的房子，昨天晚上停水，他忘记关水龙头，结果早上被楼下邻居叫醒，发现整个屋子都已经被水淹没，还漏到了楼下，把楼下的天花板淹塌了。他不停地道歉，最后答应赔偿八千块钱。他找到一套勉强还算干的衣服，穿着被水泡了一夜的鞋，然而等他挤完地铁、又飞奔到办公室，身上的衣服也不再是干的了。  
“不迟到是基本的纪律，都像你这样，公司还开不开？”  
“只要卡卡能睡个好觉，公司开不开，不是什么大事。”  
声音从里卡多背后传过来，他吓了一跳，本能地想躲开，结果却被一只手臂搂住了腰。  
“小心啊。”克里斯蒂亚诺在他耳边笑道。  
里卡多愣着说不出话来。克里斯蒂亚诺搂着他顺势转了半圈，从他身边挤过去，走进会议室。  
其他人都站了起来，克里斯蒂亚诺很随意地挥挥手，“既然人都到齐了，那就开会吧——卡卡你也别站着了，进来坐下。”  
里卡多低着头走到会议桌的最末端坐下。穆里尼奥不屑地冷哼了一声。有两个同事在别有意味地笑。而克里斯蒂亚诺带的眼睛一直追随着里卡多直到他坐下。  
里卡多低着头拼命翻文件，生怕抬起头来就会和克里斯蒂亚诺的目光相触。那目光快要把他灼伤了，他受不了。  
他到CR7公司才刚刚四个月，本来只是个最底层的文员，然而总裁本人——也就是克里斯蒂亚诺——亲自把他提拔成了自己的秘书。公司里的其他员工对于里卡多的火速晋升议论纷纷，混杂着六成的嫉妒三成的看笑话，还有一成的轻蔑。克里斯蒂亚诺私生活放荡人尽皆知，知名不知名的男女模特睡过无数。而里卡多的长相，简直就是照着克里斯蒂亚诺的喜好倒模出来的。  
里卡多不是傻瓜，他自己当然也知道这些风言风语。他已经几次想过辞职，可是他没有找到别的工作，辞职就意味着失业，意味着他在马德里这个城市待不下去了。他也不能回家，家里一贫如洗，而且永无出头之日，连希望也看不到。  
里卡多总觉得腰间刚才被克里斯蒂亚诺碰过的那块一直在发烧，让他心神不宁，会议里说了什么他一句也没听进去，全程都在笔记本上乱画。  
散会之后，里卡多机械地站起来准备出去，却被克里斯蒂亚诺叫住了。  
“卡卡，你今天怎么了？为什么来晚了？”克里斯蒂亚诺的声音很和蔼，并不是想责难他的样子。“你好像经常迟到啊，是不是住的太远了？”  
里卡多摇摇头，并不想说什么。“我下次不会了。”  
“我有一套公寓空着，离公司不远，你可以住我那里呀。”克里斯蒂亚诺言语热情，笑意温柔。  
里卡多低下头揉揉眼睛：“不用了，谢谢您。”  
“不用跟我客气嘛，我知道你一个人在马德里不容易，你需要什么，都可以和我说，我能帮忙的一定尽力。”  
里卡多心乱如麻。他明白，克里斯蒂亚诺随手就能给他的东西，他可能得奋斗几十年。他始终不敢和克里斯蒂亚诺对视，找个借口便匆忙离开了。  
这一整天里卡多都无法专心工作。他要给楼下邻居八千块钱，这是他全部的积蓄，而他很快就得付下个月的房租。他为数不多的家当都被水泡了，不知道有多少不能用了，买新的又得一笔钱。他在心里算计着下个月的薪水，结果不小心被A4纸的边缘划破了食指。  
刺痛让他猛然抬起手，还没反应过来，一滴血珠子就掉落在了文件上，里卡多赶紧用纸巾擦。这是财务部门送过来的东西，急着给克里斯蒂亚诺过目。里卡多擦了又擦，纸上还是留下了一点痕迹，淡淡的锈红色，好在不影响文件的阅读。  
他的手指还在流血，只好用纸巾按住，然后把文件整理好给克里斯蒂亚诺送去。  
他把文件放在总裁的桌子上就出去了，然而没一会儿克里斯蒂亚诺就把他叫去办公室。  
“卡卡，这里怎么回事？”克里斯蒂亚诺指着那块血迹。  
“对不起，我不小心割破了手指……”  
“手伸出来。”  
里卡多不明所以，茫然地看着克里斯蒂亚诺。  
克里斯蒂亚诺站起来，绕过办公桌走到他面前，抓起他的右手，看到了他按在伤口处的纸巾已经沾染了星星点点的血迹。  
“这多不卫生。”克里斯蒂亚诺把纸巾扔进垃圾桶，从口袋里摸出来一个创可贴，撕开。  
里卡多恍然明白过来他要干什么，触电般地缩回了手。  
“怎么了？”克里斯蒂亚诺一脸不解，“我弄疼你了吗？对不起……”  
“不……不用……”里卡多紧张得开始结巴，“真的不用，没什么……不用了……”  
“你怎么了？是不是哪里不舒服？我可以送你回家。”  
里卡多拼命摇头，“我没事，谢谢您，要是没有别的事，我出去继续工作了……”  
还没等克里斯蒂亚诺说话，他就仓皇地逃了出去。  
伤口的血液已经凝固，然而却还在一跳一跳地疼，频率和心跳一样。

临近下班时，克里斯蒂亚诺又开了个高层会议，一直开到九点多钟。里卡多虽然没有参会，但是克里斯蒂亚诺没下班，他也就不能走。  
克里斯蒂亚诺最后一个走出会议室，里卡多走程序般地过去问还有没有什么事情要安排给他。  
克里斯蒂亚诺哈哈一笑：“有啊，安排你坐我的车回家。害得你到现在不能回家，真是不好意思，我开车送你算是补偿，好不好？”  
“不，不用了……”里卡多局促着，“我自己坐地铁回去就好了……”  
“这么晚了，坐地铁又得很久，你回去岂不是很晚了？睡晚了，你明早又得迟到了。”克里斯蒂亚诺没给他再回绝的余地，揽着他的肩膀，半推半拉地带他一起出去了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺热爱豪车，兰博基尼、法拉利都不只一辆，不过今天他只是开了一辆相对普通的奔驰。  
克里斯蒂亚诺替里卡多打开了副驾驶的门，然而里卡多却执意坐在了后座上。  
“手怎么样了？还疼吗？”  
“我没事。”  
“没事就好，下次小心。你家在哪里？”  
里卡多报上了家附近的地铁站的名字。  
“挺远啊，你真的不考虑搬家吗？”  
“那里比较便宜……”  
“你住我的公寓啊，免费。”  
里卡多没说话。  
“我是认真的。”  
里卡多还是沉默着。  
“随你咯，哈哈。”  
半个小时后，克里斯蒂亚诺把里卡多送到了他租房的楼下。里卡多简单了说了句再见，飞快地冲上了楼，没给克里斯蒂亚诺送他上楼的机会。  
里卡多到了家门口，脚步立马又沉重了几分。房东和楼下的邻居都守在他门口，一副要把他生吞了的架势。  
“给你打电话也不接，想赖账啊？”楼下邻居咄咄逼人。  
“我……我和领导在一起，不方便接电话……”  
“你怎么把我房子弄成这个样子？我好好的房子让你淹坏了！看着挺清秀机灵的小伙子，怎么这样没谱！”房东也得理不饶人，“这样，我也不要你赔钱了，刚好你这房租也快到期了，你明天就另找个地儿搬出去吧，我就扣你一个押金，还不够我收拾房子的钱，你瞧瞧这地板，这墙，都给泡了，我以后还怎么对外租？”  
“对不起，对不起……”里卡多一个劲儿地道歉，除此之外什么也说不出来。  
“你先把八千块钱给我！现在就给，不然你明天搬走了，我上哪儿找你去！”  
“我没有那么多现金……”  
“不是有手机银行吗？你现在转账给我就成。”  
里卡多迟疑了一下，还是拿出手机，如数给他打了八千块钱。邻居满意地下楼了，里卡多盯着账户余额，只剩下两位数。  
“这么晚了，我也不和你多说了，明天搬出去，听见没有？”  
“我……能不能缓两天……”里卡多低声下气地哀求，“我没有别的地方可以住，也没有钱了……”  
“那我不管，你自己想办法，反正我的房子是不能给你住了。”  
“求求你……我真的有困难……”  
“自己想办法，求我没用。”房东语气生硬，一边往电梯口走一边说：“明天晚上之前搬出去，不然我就扔你的东西了。”  
里卡多走进屋里，看着满地的狼藉，只觉得疲惫不堪。他在床上躺了一会儿，才攒够力气打电话给穆里尼奥，告诉经理他明天得请假搬家。  
然而穆尼里奥一口回绝了他，说明天很多事情等着他，不允许他请假。  
里卡多无法再解释更多，他挂了电话，觉得自己要崩溃了。  
明明都只是一些小事，堆积在一起，却把他逼到了绝境。他仿佛站在悬崖边上，恨不得一跃而下。  
忽然，敲门声响起来，把他拉回现实。  
“卡卡？在吗？是卡卡家吗？”  
是克里斯蒂亚诺的声音。  
里卡多有点慌乱地从床上跳下来，跑过去开门。“你怎么……又回来了……”  
“我想起来你是不是没吃晚饭呀？就买了点水果给你。我问了楼下的大妈才知道你住在这间呢，我问她知不知道那个长得很好看很好看的男青年住在几楼，她马上就知道我问的是你啊，哈哈……哎，你这屋里是怎么了？”  
屋里还积着一滩滩的污水，被水浸泡过的垃圾和鞋子散落一地。  
“我忘了关水龙头，淹了。”里卡多说着，忍不住自嘲地笑了起来，“房东要把我赶出去，我明天要请一天家搬家。穆尼里奥经理没批准我请假，我差点就要打电话给你了。”  
“请假就请假呗，什么大不了……问题是你搬到哪里去住啊？你找到别的住处了吗？”  
里卡多笑着说：“没有找到，我也没有钱付房租。我的钱都赔给楼下的人了。我所有资产还剩下127块钱。”他一直笑着，眼睛睁得大大的，却有眼泪溢出来。  
克里斯蒂亚诺放下了手里拎着的水果，走过去替他擦眼泪：“这个破房子，有什么好住的，搬就搬呗，现在就搬，我帮你，你先在我那里凑合住两天吧，好不好？”  
里卡多闭上眼睛，慢慢地点了一下头。  
他明白自己已经跨过了悬崖的边界。随之而来的坠落，将再也无法停下。


	2. 【2】

【2】  
里卡多坐在床边，非常忐忑。  
今天克里斯加班到11点，他也就跟着工作到11点，然后就被克里斯“顺路”送回了家。  
现在克里斯去洗澡了，水声从浴室清晰的传到里卡多的耳朵里。  
他住到克里斯的高级公寓已经两个月了，这期间克里斯从来没有留宿过，也没有对他做过什么非分的举动，直到今天。  
“卡卡，想什么呢？”  
克里斯从浴室走出来，擦着头发，打断了里卡多纷乱的思绪。  
里卡多抬起头，看到克里斯已经走到了自己面前。他几乎全裸，只在腰间围了一条浴巾，像一匹健美的豹子。  
克里斯很自然的把手放在了里卡多的脸上，摩挲着，感受着里卡多的颤抖。  
“卡卡，我硬了。”克里斯很自然的说出了这句话，然后把里卡多的脸按在了自己腰间。  
里卡多吓的几乎要跳起来了。虽然只有一瞬间，但他还是清楚的感受到了男人勃起的阴茎的形状。  
里卡多近乎哀求的看着克里斯，然而那男人不为所动。他抚摸着里卡多丰润的嘴唇，试图撬开他的唇瓣，“卡卡，我们做吧。”  
里卡多觉得自己嘴边有一百句拒绝的话语，可是却一句也说不出来。  
要说什么呢？从他决定求助克里斯，住进这套公寓的时候开始，不就已经选好了这条路吗？到这个时候又装什么清高呢？  
里卡多顺从的张开了嘴巴，像小动物在讨好主人一样，小心翼翼的舔了克里斯一下。  
克里斯眯起了眼睛，“你应该舔这里”，他抽出手指，把里卡多的脸按在了自己的性器上。  
里卡多颤抖着想用手解开克里斯的浴巾，却被他阻止了。他迷茫的抬起头看向克里斯，男人正似笑非笑的望着他，“用嘴，卡卡。”  
他费了好半天的功夫才把克里斯的浴巾解下来，男人坚硬的性器迫不及待的跳了出来。  
里卡多尝试着用口含住克里斯，却觉得很费劲，克里斯太大了，强烈的雄性气息萦绕在他的鼻尖，让他忍不住作呕。里卡多只能试探着舔弄了几下，却只让克里斯觉得仿佛隔靴搔痒一般。  
“卡卡，你技术太差了。”克里斯掐住里卡多的嘴巴。  
“对、对不起……”里卡多慌乱地抬起头，向克里斯道歉。  
“我们直接做吧。”  
“什么？”下一秒里卡多就被克里斯推倒在了床上。  
里卡多的大脑里一片空白，麻痹感从颈椎从四肢蔓延，甚至没有感觉到克里斯是怎么把他的裤子脱下来的。他明明还躺在床上，他能接收到自己的皮肤和床单贴合的触感，可是他的意识仿佛飘在了空中，所以才失去了对四肢的控制，所以才这样一动不动地任克里斯为所欲为。  
直到下身的刺痛把他的灵魂拖拽回躯体里，他才惊悸般地发出一声呻吟，溢满眼眶的泪水也因为这一下抽搐而滑落。  
“放松，卡卡。我才用了两根手指。”  
里卡多深吸了一口气。他盯着天花板上的吊灯，想起了春天的太阳。小时候他家后面有一个教堂，他总是在晴朗温暖的午后躺在草地上，看着天，看着教堂尖顶的十字架直指着的太阳，被阳光刺得睁不开眼，也会流出眼泪来。风吹着他的脸，是温热的。  
克里斯的气息却好像要把他灼伤了。他在他的耳畔每一声呼吸都那样沉重，好像在空巷子里来回呼啸的风。  
里卡多还是盯着他头顶上的太阳，然而身下的草地仿佛在旋转，阳光也在他眼前摇晃起来。他觉得自己要窒息了。  
“再放松，我要进去了。”  
他闭上眼睛，猛烈地做着深呼吸。他在洒满阳光的草地上。他在自己儿时的卧室里。他在妈妈安全温柔的臂弯里。他在紧闭着的衣柜里。  
哪里都好，只要不是这里。  
“卡卡！”克里斯拍打着他的脸，“你别这么紧张，我也很疼！”  
里卡多睁开眼睛，泪水模糊了他的视线。好一会儿他才找回了自己的胳膊的知觉，抬起手来擦了一把眼泪，“对不起，我……我是第一次，我……”  
“我知道你是第一次，也不用这么紧张吧？我又不是要强奸你。”克里斯忍不住笑出声。  
里卡多也抬起嘴角拼出来一个笑脸：“我会放松的……我尽量。”  
克里斯俯身在他的唇上轻轻印下一吻，下身重重地挺进深处。  
里卡多的眼泪扑簌而下。他抬起双臂，颤抖着搂紧了克里斯蒂亚诺，放任自己如一只海啸里的小船一样随波逐流，然后碎成片。


	3. 【3】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 炸机事故的梗来自…………嘿嘿嘿，不说了。

【3】  
自那之后，克里斯蒂亚诺几乎每天晚上都在公寓里过夜，里卡多逐渐适应了频繁的情事。克里斯蒂亚诺好像有用不完的精力，从床上做到沙发，又从客厅到浴室。有一次他甚至把卡卡按在窗台上操干，透明的玻璃让卡卡又羞又怕，哀叫连连直哭出声来，克里斯蒂亚诺才大发慈悲地拉上了窗帘。  
转眼间里卡多的生日就要到了。夜半克里斯在床上轻吻着他，问他要什么礼物。  
里卡多摇摇头表示自己什么也不想要。  
“那我们去度假吧！”克里斯兴致勃勃地说，“迈阿密？地中海？还是南美？不行，南美最近有点乱，我们还是去意大利吧，去西西里岛！现在地中海的气候也正合适，我们可以在沙滩上做爱，让你那里也晒晒太阳……”  
里卡多红着脸扭过头去：“别说了！”  
“哈哈哈……”克里斯发出笑声，翻个身骑跨在他身上：“那就不说了。”

虽然说是为了给里卡多过生日，然而克里斯却是带着CR7公司的无人机团队一起去的。  
CR7公司即将发布一款自主研发的无人机，克里斯决定用直播的方式做新品发布会，地点就选在了西西里，让无人机航拍海岛风光。里卡多心里明白，虽然名义上说是度假，其实算是个公差。他会比谁都忙，白天要安排总裁的工作和一日三餐，晚上还得满足他的生理需求。  
克里斯蒂亚诺对于CR7无人机抱有很高的期待，也信心十足，所以才选择了直播作为新产品的首次亮相方式。  
到了直播那天，天气正好，风轻云淡。等到下午六点钟，太阳刚落，天色未暗，晚霞被染成天边的一抹亮红。  
克里斯蒂亚诺对着直播镜头简单地做了个开场白，便赢得了粉丝的一大片赞与鲜花。然后无人机升空，直播主画面便切到了无人机的视角，另有一个小画面来自远拍无人机的镜头。  
无人机是由马塞洛来操纵的，他是这款无人机的主创人员之一，他和克里斯并肩而立，两人看似平静地闲聊，其实心里都绷着一根弦。很快无人机升到高空，直播画面清晰流畅，俯瞰着逶迤曲折的海岸线和金色的沙滩。  
看到一切正常，不仅是克里斯和马塞洛，连里卡多都松了口气。  
克里斯对着直播话筒说：“大家先欣赏欣赏风景，我要去喝杯饮料。”  
“总裁给我也来一杯！”马塞洛接道。  
瞬间直播间里弹幕刷屏都是“总裁我也要”，克里斯哈哈笑了一声，就朝里卡多走过去——里卡多已经端了两杯饮料在等着他。  
然而克里斯刚刚一转身，马塞洛突然发出一声惊呼。无人机在空中直坠而下，直播画面混乱不堪。马塞洛手忙脚乱，然而显然无人机失控了。  
“快掐直播！”克里斯吼道，随后便是无人机坠入海里溅起的巨大水花声。  
佩佩及时切断了直播，手机屏幕里变成了一片黑暗，站在沙滩上的几个人也陷入了死寂。  
“Fxxk！”克里斯愠怒之中，推了里卡多一把，打翻了他端着的盘子，橙汁和苏打水洒在沙滩上，变成了一块深色痕迹。  
马塞洛趟着水把无人机捡了回来。  
“对不起，克里斯，我没料到会发生这种事……我会检查一下，到底有什么问题……”马塞洛道歉。  
克里斯蒂亚诺的声音沉稳下来了：“你马上联系公关，先把这件事的影响压下来，然后再把事故原因分析报告交给我。”  
“好，没问题。”  
见到马塞洛脸上有沮丧愧疚之色，克里斯蒂亚诺马上又露出了微笑：“没事，谁家的无人机没炸过机？马上让公关给个说得过去的解释就好了。”  
马塞洛当然明白这是老板的宽慰之词，非常感激地点了点头。  
“得了，我工作完成了，这下可以专心度假了，至于你，就得牺牲一下了，嘿嘿。”克里斯蒂亚诺拍了拍他的肩膀表示告别，然后朝里卡多招招手：“我要回房间换衣服。”  
克里斯的步伐拉得很大，里卡多不得不小跑着跟上去。  
克里斯率先会到了酒店，站在房间门口，才想起来自己没有带房卡，拧了拧门把手没有打开，就冲着门上踹了一脚。  
里卡多被吓了一跳，急忙跑过去替克里斯开门。  
进门之后克里斯就面色阴沉地坐在沙发上。  
里卡多打开衣柜，“你要换哪套衣服？是要换正装吗？还是……”  
“你傻吗？”克里斯的声音隐隐压着怒气，“我只是找个借口离开。”  
里卡多不说话了，轻轻关上衣柜门，拿起杯子倒了杯水递给克里斯：“喝水吗？”  
克里斯一把夺过杯子，把水泼在了里卡多脸上：“滚出去！”  
里卡多抹了一把脸上的水，转身就往外走。  
结果克里斯又跳起来一把抓住他，把他往床边拖。  
里卡多想甩开他，挣扎起来，结果克里斯蒂亚诺毫无耐心地给了他一耳光，把他打得几乎摔倒。  
“我怎么了……”里卡多的脸和眼眶都红了，声音有些颤抖，“我做错什么了？……和我有什么关系？”  
克里斯不说话，只是把他往床上推。里卡多奋力一挣，转身就走。  
“你给我站住！”克里斯喝道，“你敢出去，再也别回来！也不用来上班了，而且我保证不会再有任何公司录用你！”  
里卡多骤然僵立在原地。出去啊，快走啊，再也不要看他的脸色，他听自己这样说。可是他的双脚却好像失去了知觉一样，无论如何没法再往前迈出一步。  
克里斯蒂亚诺在他背后笑出了声。  
之后他或许是被克里斯拖到床上扒下了衣服，也或许是他自己主动脱了衣服趴在了床上——都没有什么区别。  
克里斯只是纯粹地在他身上发泄怒气，很用力地把他按得陷进床垫里，又很用力地操进他的身体。里卡多满脸泪痕，却一直咬着手指不愿让自己的哭声被听到。  
然而克里斯还是发现了。“你哭什么？！”他叱问。  
“没有，”里卡多尽量维持着平稳的声音说，“只是水。”  
克里斯射在他体内，退出之后拍了拍他被掐出红肿痕迹的屁股，说：“生日快乐。”  
克里斯去了浴室。里卡多翻过身坐起来，感觉到下身有液体在湿漉漉地流淌。他抱着膝盖，发了很久的呆。

——TBC——


	4. 4

【4】  
里卡多失踪了。  
从西西里岛回去的第一天晚上，克里斯蒂亚诺没和他住一起，第二天就里卡多就没有去上班。克里斯打他的电话也已经关机，而等他晚上去公寓里查看，发现里卡多的东西都已经收拾走了，而公寓的钥匙就放在茶几上。  
克里斯暴怒。他踢翻了茶几，踹倒了椅子。然后他打电话给他在警察局的朋友拉莫斯，让他帮忙找里卡多·莱特。  
警局的系统非常高效，输入身份证号，警察马上就查到里卡多在某个酒店开了房，还查到他订了第二天一早的机票，目的地是另一个城市。  
拉莫斯在电话那边笑得合不拢嘴，“克里斯，你怎么回事？把你小情人气跑了？”  
“闭嘴！”克里斯恼羞成怒。  
“你要去抓他回来吗？带上我带上我！”拉莫斯很兴奋，“让我去看个热闹嘛克里斯！”  
克里斯没理他，挂了电话。

里卡多在酒店房间里翻来覆去，难以入眠。好不容易合上眼睛，又梦见被克里斯强奸，触感和痛感都非常真实，让他又惊醒过来，在黑暗中瞪大眼睛，惊魂未定地想着幸好只是梦。  
然而还没等他下一次睡着，开门的响声直接把他惊得从床上坐了起来。  
紧接着灯光大亮，里卡多被刺的睁不开眼。随后他听到门被砰一声关上，他努力睁开眼睛，看到了克里斯。  
仿佛噩梦成真，铁青着脸的克里斯就站在他面前，散发着要把他生吞活剥的怒气。克里斯还没说话，里卡多已经开始不由自主地发抖，心脏仿佛要从嗓子眼里跳出来。  
克里斯一言不发，走到他床边，弯下腰伸出手从里卡多的头发抚摸到他的脸。  
“克里斯……”里卡多颤抖地开口叫他的名字，“克里斯……”  
克里斯的手滑到他的下巴处，用力钳住，“你这样不告而别，我以为你出了什么意外。结果你好好地在这睡觉，害我白白担心一场。”  
“克里斯……”里卡多的话语抖成了破碎的字句，“我、我们……我准备离开马德里了……以后不要再见面了吧……”  
话音刚落他就被克里斯一巴掌掀翻在床上。  
挨了耳光的里卡多反而没有刚才那么害怕了。他还能怎么样？也不过就是挨顿打罢了，怕什么？  
他捂着被打肿的嘴角，“罗纳尔多先生，我以为我们可以好聚好散，大家都是成年人，为什么要这样？”  
“好聚好散？你一声不响就走了，你他妈这叫好聚好散？！”克里斯抬起长腿踹在里卡多腰间。  
里卡多疼得抱成一团倒在床上。  
克里斯俯身上去，用膝盖压着他的双腿，右手掐上他的脖子：“你以为你是谁？你说散就散？我算什么？你利用完我了，想走就走？”  
里卡多被他掐得根本说不出话来，只能用力去掰他的手指。克里斯松了手，但立刻压上去强吻他。  
又要被强奸的恐惧让里卡多不管不顾地挣扎，他狠狠地咬在克里斯嘴唇上。  
克里斯痛呼一声离开了他的嘴唇。现在他嘴上流着血，从里卡多的角度看过去，更像一个恶魔了。  
里卡多用力推开他，飞快地跳下床往门外跑。  
然而克里斯马上追上他，揪住他的头发就把拖回到了床上。  
他把里卡多按着趴在床上，用蛮力扯开了他的睡衣，褪到手腕处绑了起来。  
里卡多感到自己的睡裤也被扒掉了。他挣扎着，克里斯却纹丝不动。他拼命地喊叫起来，高呼救命，希望能有别人进来救他。  
克里斯随手拽起被子，捂在里卡多头上。他一只手隔着被子按着里卡多的头，另一只手毫不留情地捅进了里卡多身下的入口。  
手指的突然进入让里卡多痛苦地扭动着身体。克里斯感觉自己好像是在压着一只不停扭动的猫，轻松地就镇压了他的挣扎。他抽出手指，一个挺身让自己已经勃起的阴茎狠插到底。  
里卡多凄厉的惨叫在被子下变成了沉闷的呜咽。剧痛让他的身体再也使不上力气，连挣扎也挣扎不动了，只能任由克里斯在他身体里肆意进出。  
被子底下里卡多的哭声时高时低，当克里斯重重地撞进他身体内部时，他就会发出变了调的哭叫。然而最终他的声音越来越微弱。  
克里斯掀开被子，里卡多的脸色已经惨白。他紧闭着眼睛，沾满眼泪的睫毛在打着颤。克里斯俯身去亲吻他的脸颊和耳朵。  
克里斯在他耳边低声道：“这次就算了，下次你再敢给我来偷偷逃跑这套，我会打断你的腿，把你关在我的地下室里，用狗链锁起来，让你一辈子不能再看到太阳。”  
里卡多的肩膀颤抖一下，表示他听到了。

 

——TBC——


End file.
